


History Repeats Itself

by ALustyBust



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Other, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALustyBust/pseuds/ALustyBust
Summary: Alice is reunited with her big brother and sparks are flying. (DISCLAIMER: You guys might have seen this as a 2nd pov story on a tumblr account from about a year or so ago. I was the one who wrote it, though it was published anonymously, at my request, and I've modified it for here.)





	1. Plucking Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters, nor do I claim any legal right over them.  
> I do not condone the real life practice of the contents of this piece. If you or someone you know has been assaulted please contact your local authorities and seek treatment for your trauma.  
> If you are under 18 or the legal consent age leave immediately.  
> The events in this piece were written to help me process my own trauma and, however unconventional, not intended to represent my thoughts or beliefs regarding the acts written here.

Alice Cullen laid on her couch at home alone. She knew she should've been studying, but it was the first time in as long as she could remember that she'd had the house to herself. So, she was in a thin tank top, and tight lace panties. She felt sexy. Her nipples pressed against the fabric erotically when she moved and she couldn't help but admire her own body in the reflection of the black television screen. Her skin was firmand pale, and where her curves ended her firm muscles began.

She was a foster kid and at 17 she was the oldest in the house. She and her older brother Emmett, were placed with that particular family when she was 12 and he was 16. It was a miracle, they both knew, that they got placed together. Both of them had worried that when they were taken from their mom and dad (who were also their aunt and uncle) the system would refuse to let the two of them live together, lest history repeat itself. But Emmett was off to college, and despite how the mere sight of him made her pussy flush with her liquid desire, they hadn't done more than "accidentally" send each other nudes. Although, Alice had had plenty of fantasies. Fantasies of him taking her right on the living room floor in front of her foster father whom she'd caught watching her with hungry eyes, and of her sucking Emmett off under the dining room table until he came, sitting right next to their foster mother who was just as hungry for Emmett's body as their foster dad was for Alice's. The distance ws torture at first but they made sure to talk on the phone once a week and text everyday. Her lust aside, they were best friends and he worried for her. Especially because for the last few years, every 17 year old girl in their foster house "ran away" mysteriously. Alice's foster parents never seemed concerned though, even less so after they adopted three new babies who were randomly dropped off on their doorstep in the early mornings.

Alice scrolled through her brother's Instagram feed, noticing how sexy he looked without his shirt on in all of his selfies. She sighed and rubbed her thighs together, just as her giant mutt jumped onto the couch with her. He jammed his nose into her butt and she squealed in delighted surprise. She rolled over and to her shock, saw that his cock was completely unsheathed and had a condom rolled down to his knot. He panted heavily, staring at her heaving tits. She stared down at his giant dick, her mouth watering at the sight.

"Who did that to you, Jake? She asked, reaching down to take it off. He pounced on her and forced her back down to the couch. With her shoulders pinned under his front paws, he leaned in and licked one of her nipples through her shirt, leaving a large dark wet spot. She moaned as the heavy warmness of his tongue caressed her in ways she'd yearned for only in fantasies. Clancing down to his cock again she could see that precum had dripped into the tip of the condom. She pinched the reservoir tip and pulled. The latex snapped off into her hand and he growled at her, his warm breath bathing her face.

"It's okay Jake, you'll like this." Alice rolled back onto her stomach and slipped her black panties down to her knees. She was still a virgin so she leaned back and guided Jake's fat dick to her asshole. He leaked prejizz onto her hole and she licked her hand, slathering the area with spit. When had she gotten so horny? It must have been something about how hot it was in the house, but even through the haze of lust, she knew she had to remain pure for her husband one day. Even if she'd never done anal, she had to keep her tight cunt untouched.

She leaned back more, opening her ass cheeks up and offering her virgin asshole to her dog. He woofed low and then rammed forward. But his cock missed and he went inside her hot virgin pussy. She gasped in pain and then pleasure as his rough movements slapped his balls against her clit.

“Oh, fuck me Jake, yes! Harder!” She screamed. His movements became erratic, ramming into her until his fat knot shoved inside her. She screamed out when his entirety was inside her and even though part of her wanted him to stop, the other part–-the much bigger, far hornier part–-wanted him to empty his thick doggy load in her sweet virgin womb.

He howled to the ceiling and then rammed inside her one more time. He was done. Alice slumped forward, her ass still in the air. She took her phone out from where it got shoved between the cushions and opened up the Snapchat app. She wanted to take a picture for Emmett. They shared everything so she might as well share the fact she wasn't a virgin anymore. She raised her ass higher to take a better picture of Jake's cum leaking out of her shaved pussy when she felt the couch dip again.

“Back for more, Jake?” She looked in the reflection of the camera and saw human legs, not dog ones, and a dick so fat she was sure it would rip her in half.


	2. Reunited And It Feels Sooo Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one but it's literally all porn so... enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of these characters, nor do I claim any legal right over them.  
> I do not condone the real life practice of the contents of this piece. If you or someone you know has been assaulted please contact your local authorities and seek treatment for your trauma.  
> If you are under 18 or the legal consent age leave immediately.  
> The events in this piece were written to help me process my own trauma and, however unconventional, not intended to represent my thoughts or beliefs regarding the acts written here.

Alice gasped and tried to cry out for help, but a blind fold was slipped over her eyes and a female shoved her cunt into Alice’s face, pressing a throbbing, hairless pussy against her mouth. The man behind her jammed his giant cock into her pussy and held her arms behind her. All the young girl could hear were his grunts and moans as he fucked her, ramming her into the woman’s vagina. Despite how she want to say no, her pussy was drenching his dick and she found herself jamming her tongue in and out of the woman, fuckin her as she rode Alice’s face. They flipped her over and someone rubbed her clit. Alice screamed into the cunt on her face, pussy juices covering her lips and cheeks.

The man grunted and then she felt him empty his load inside her, his cum mixing with Jake’s. He didn’t stop rubbing her pussy though. He pulled out and his fingers replaced his dick. That was when she felt it. She was starting to cum. Alice bucked her hips and screamed as pleasure overtook her tight body.

Something gently pressed against her asshole. But the height of her orgasm hit and she wasn’t focused on the pressure as a cock rammed into her virgin asshole. He didn’t move inside her but after a moment the woman got off Alice’s face and the man leaned over her. He slide the blindfold off her face and she slowly open her eyes. A familiar face came into view, every plane of him arousing her all over again. His sharp features, his dark hair, the crooked smile that made her clit ache with a need to be touched by him.

“Emmett?” she asked in complete shock.

“Hey, baby sister.” He said with a smile. His hand moved between them to press against her belly. “Or should I say, mother to my future children.” His eyes twinkled mischievously and he leaned in to press a long, passionate kiss to her lips. “You shouldn’t have taken Jake’s condom off though. If you have his babies instead of mine, we’ll have to give them away. There’s no room in my harem for puppies.” He paused and thought for a moment. Emmett flexed his still hard cock in her ass and Alice winced in pain. “Although, I’ve never fucked a dog before…”


	3. Home Cumming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might do more with this is you guys are interested. Just let me know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of these characters, nor do I claim any legal right over them.  
> I do not condone the real life practice of the contents of this piece. If you or someone you know has been assaulted please contact your local authorities and seek treatment for your trauma.  
> If you are under 18 or the legal consent age leave immediately.  
> The events in this piece were written to help me process my own trauma and, however unconventional, not intended to represent my thoughts or beliefs regarding the acts written here.

Alice sat in the back of the car, Emmett’s cock still firmly jammed in her no longer virgin asshole. He was her first. Her brother, Emmett. It was taking some getting used to, but the idea was beginning to excite her again. Cum still leaked out of her pussy from where he and Jake just relentlessly fucked her.

Emmett flexed his cock and the woman driving the car hit a speed bump at the same time jamming him further inside Alice. She moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure. There was a faint buzzing sound in the car and before she could ask what it was Emmett answered her unspoken question.

“You remember Rosalie don’t you? She was our foster sister about 4 years ago. She was the first one to ‘run away’.” He smiled and pressed a kiss into Alice’s bare shoulder. He’d made her shed her clothes and had taken up pinching and massaging her nipples as she sit in his lap, his dick sheathed inside her.  
He tweaked her right nipple and she moaned, involuntarily grinding down on him.

“You like that baby sister?” He purred in her ear.

She bit her lip and nodded. He did it again, as he continued explaining. “Rosalie, along with nine other of our former foster sisters have fallen madly in love with me–-or maybe just my giant cock–-and now live in a cabin in the woods behind our old high school. That’s where we are going. And there are a few rules you should know before we get there. 1. I own you now, baby sister. 2. You will never wear another article of clothing unless I say so. 3. Unless I am inside you, you will have a vibrator, dildo, or butt plug inside you. That’s what the buzzing sound is. 4. you do not get to leave my house unless I accompany you. And last, but certainly not least, 5. you live to serve me and only me. You may see men come and go and you may see the other girls pleasing these men, but you alone, my little baby sister, are for me. Do you understand?”

Rosalie drove over another bump as Alice answer.

“Yes!” she yelled in surprise.

“Good.” Emmett moved one hand down to rub her still sensitive clit. “You up for another round?”

Alice wanted to say no and give her aching asshole and pussy and clit a rest, but Emmett was in control. She thought about his rules. She had to say yes. She didn’t have a choice. She nodded and he lifted her up, slipping his cock out of her. He laid her across the back seat. Rosalie glanced at them in the rearview and removed one of her hands from the steering wheel, lowering it to rub her own cunt.

“I’ve been waiting so long to fuck you, baby sister.” Emmett said as he lined his cock up with her soaking hole. “I love you. And I’ve been following your cycle–-had our foster mom track it. You’re ovulating. You’re going to get pregnant and give me a child. We’re going to be a family again. Isn’t that right?” He demanded.

“Yes!” Alice gasped as he shoved inside her. The car was cramped but the more he talked, the more she hungered for his cock inside her. “I need you Emmett! I need you to fuck me, big brother!”

Emmett obliged, pounding her so hard the car shook. Alice heard Rosalie cum and then Emmett’s hand went around her throat. It was erotic and she felt something in her pussy building up.

Was she really going to cum that quickly again?

She panted his name, “Emmett, oh Emmett! Fuck! Fuck me, big brother! I’m cumming. I’m going to cum so hard on your fat cock!” She squirted, a clear liquid coating his cock. It leaked down to the seats and then Emmett held her tightly, as he too emptied another incestuous load inside her fertile womb.

The car came to a stop and Emmett lifted her up, refusing to pull out of her. Alice clung to him and glanced out the front window. There were eight naked women, each with sexy curves and dildos or vibrators sticking out of their cunts. Five of them were noticeably pregnant and she thought that two others might be beginning to show.

“Is this where those babies that our foster parents adopted came from?” She asked.

Emmett nodded and crawled out of the car. Alice was still sitting on his dick. “Yeah, Dad makes a trip up here every once in awhile. All those kids were his.” He smiled down at Alice and carried her inside. This was the beginning of something very good. And VERY fulfilling.


End file.
